Feelings
by Delevingne
Summary: Menjadi seorang model terkenal, tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Haruno Sakura harus berhadapan dengan pria hidung belang yang berani melecehkannya hingga membuatnya harus berurusan dengan media massa yang berhasil menjatuhkan reputasinya sebagai seorang selebritis. Sampai ia bertemu dengan laki-laki yang menjadi bagian masa lalunya sepuluh tahun lalu di sebuah klub malam.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Feelings**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _I got these feelings for you, and I can't help myself no more._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Hanya minum, oke? Tidak lebih dari tiga gelas. Kau butuh minum, Sakura. Fotografer itu hampir saja melecehkanmu jika aku tidak ada di sana." Ino memutar-mutar tas hitamnya bosan. Sudah setengah jam lebih ia mengajak sahabatnya untuk pergi ke sebuar bar malam untuk melepas penat mereka akibat kekacauan tadi.

Semua kekacauan ini berasal dari salah satu fotografer mesum yang mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar ganti Sakura, yang bekerja sebagai modelnya untuk _cover_ majalah yang akan dijual bulan depan.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu, tentu saja." Sakura membalas dengan lemah. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sakura diberi waktu untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan fotografer itu masuk ke dalam ruang gantinya, mencoba merayunya dan mengajaknya untuk berbaring di atas ranjang tidur hotelnya. _Menjijikan._

Ino mengangguk setuju. Saat ini mereka masih ada di dalam studio pribadi mereka. Bekerja sebagai model tentu saja tidaklah mudah. Kau tidak hanya berpose sesuai keinginan mereka, terkadang tangan-tangan nakal dan mulut-mulut nakal dari para pria hidung belang bisa saja mengganggu. Tapi, selama bisa menjaga diri sendiri, itu lebih baik.

Sakura menghela napas pendek, "baiklah, mari kita beli sebotol bir dan menari. Aku ada pemotretan siang hari."

Ino tersenyum puas. Ia menarik tangan Sakura menuju mobil jaguar hitamnya. Tidak heran wanita kaya seperti Ino memiliki mobil cantik dengan harga fantastis. Sakura juga berharap bisa memilikinya, tapi sayang, ia tidak tertarik dengan jaguar.

"Aku pernah menyarankanmu untuk membeli satu jaguar cantik untuk dirimu sendiri. Dan kau menolaknya," Ino menyeringai dingin pada Sakura yang masih duduk diam mengamati mobil baru Ino dari kursi penumpangnya.

"Aku tidak begitu tertarik. Aku jatuh cinta pada jaguar ini, tapi aku tidak berniat membelinya. Aku akan membeli mobil lainnya."

Ino hanya mengangguk. Sakura juga tak kalah kaya darinya. Bekerja sebagai manager pribadi Sakura, membuat Ino mengenal lebih banyak tentang Sakura. Wanita itu sudah menjadi model sejak umurnya masih sembilan belas tahun. Berawal dari pemotretan biasa untuk pemula sampai ke tahap majalah dan beberapa produk untuk dipamerkan.

Mereka berteman sejak berumur lima belas tahun. Saat Sakura masuk ke dalam _High School_ mereka bertemu. Ino berpikir kalau Sakura adalah wanita yang sombong, terlihat dari wajahnya yang terkadang datar dan dingin. Tidak peduli pada sekitarnya.

Dan ia salah besar.

Sakura seperti itu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia punya daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat laki-laki manapun yang melihatnya akan menoleh dua kali. Pesona seorang Haruno Sakura yang tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata begitu saja.

Sampai detik ini. Sampai Sakura menjadi model terkenal dengan penghasilan tertinggi menurut Forbes. Bayarannya juga tidaklah murah. Ino tidak akan menyebutkan nominalnya, tentu saja. Itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan antara pihak penyewa dan dirinya.

"Kita akan pergi ke Las Vegas. Ini tidak jauh dari sini." Ino menjalankan jaguarnya keluar dari sebuah gedung. Las Vegas adalah kota malam yang terkenal dengan kehidupan malamnya.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Sakura menjawab tanpa menoleh. Ia butuh minum sekarang.

.

.

Ino menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bar besar dengan layar besar yang menyala di depan gedung bergambar wanita cantik yang sedang menunggang kuda dengan tersenyum. Sakura turun dari mobilnya, menatap bar itu dengan datar.

"Aku berharap tidak ada lagi tangan nakal di sini," Sakura tersenyum sinis pada Ino yang memutar matanya. Ino menatap pakaian mereka, tidak terlalu buruk. Sakura memakai _dress_ pendek hitam yang tidak terlalu ketat di tubuhnya. Dan Ino memakai pakaian yang cukup seksi untuk malam ini.

Ino membalas senyuman Sakura, "Tidak akan. Kau akan memukul mereka tepat di selangkangan mereka jika berani melakukan itu pada kulit cantikmu." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura saat wanita itu tengah sibuk menggulung rambutnya menjadi sanggul.

Penjaga pintu langsung menyambut mereka dengan senyum lebar. Ia juga tidak lupa melemparkan tatapan nakalnya pada Sakura saat wanita itu lewat.

Bunyi musik yang berdentum keras langsung menyambut mereka di dalam. Sebenarnya, Sakura menyukai suara musik yang diputar dengan volume keras. Itu sangat membantunya melepas semua masalahnya dalam beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Ayo, lewat sini," Ino menariknya menuju bar besar yang ada di sudut ruangan. Bar itu terlihat ramai dengan beberapa bartender yang tengah sibuk melayani para tamu yang datang. Hanya tersisa dua bangku kosong dan Ino melempar tasnya di sana untuk mengambil tempat.

"Aku punya persediaan lengkap untuk sebuah bir dengan merk ternama. Kau bisa mabuk di apartemenku kapan saja kau mau tanpa harus kemari, bukan?" Sakura masih menggeleng tak percaya dengan ide konyol sahabatnya. Sakura tidak begitu menyukai keramaian sebenarnya. Sudah banyak bar yang Ino tawarkan untuknya, tapi ia tidak tertarik. Selama hidupnya, Sakura baru menginjak lantai bar tiga kali. Dan ia cukup bangga dengan hal itu.

Ino tertawa rendah. Ia mengancungkan telunjuknya memanggil seorang bartender wanita yang datang menghampiri mereka. Bartender itu tampak terkejut saat melihat wajah Sakura dari samping. Ino memberikan isyarat melalui tatapan matanya dan bartender wanita itu bergegas pergi.

"Oke, aku memang sering mabuk. Tapi, aku terbiasa mabuk seorang diri." Sakura menoleh pada Ino, lalu menatap pada kerumunan para tamu yang menari mengikuti irama musik.

Ino mendengus kecil. "Dan aku selalu menemukanmu tidur di atas meja dapurmu dengan sebotol bir besar. Kau seharusnya tahu siapa yang selalu membersihkan kekacauan di apartemenmu saat itu."

Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya kali ini. Ia tertawa saat Ino mulai menggodanya dengan tatapan mata bosan. Lalu, bartender wanita itu datang membawa dua botol bir berukuran sedang dan dua gelas kaca untuk mereka.

"Hanya bir berukuran sedang seperti ini?" Sakura mengangkat birnya sembari memandang Ino tak percaya. Ia butuh pelepasan dari masalahnya. Dan setengah botol bir tidak akan mampu meredakan masalahnya.

Ino memutar matanya, "Kau bisa memesannya lagi nanti. Ayo, kita bersulang. Lupakan fotografer bajingan itu untuk malam ini."

Sakura mendorong tangannya untuk mengambil gelas kaca itu, menuangkan birnya ke dalam gelas itu dan bersulang bersama Ino.

.

.

"Ini akan berbahaya jika kau tetap bersikeras masuk ke dalam, Tuan."

Ayolah, Uchiha Sasuke bosan diperingati seperti ini terus bagaikan anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang dilarang banyak hal oleh orang tuanya.

Demi Tuhan, ia sudah dewasa. Sudah menginjak usia dua puluh enam tahun. Angka yang cukup matang untuk seorang laki-laki sukses seperti dirinya.

"Pulanglah, Kakashi. Aku bisa mengurus ini. Tidak akan ada media yang berani mengambil gambarku untuk majalah gossip murahan mereka."

Kakashi menghela napasnya. Ia sudah memperingati majikannya berulang kali dan Sasuke tetap bersikeras untuk datang ke sebuah klub malam untuk melepas penatnya. Beberapa kali nama besar seorang Uchiha Sasuke pernah dicap buruk karena keluar dari sebuah klub malam murahan bersama seorang wanita pekerja seks. Dan beritanya langsung menyebar menjadi berita terhangat yang dibaca seluruh warga Amerika dalam beberapa waktu.

"Bukankah ini klub malam yang besar?" Sasuke bertanya sarkatis pada Kakashi yang berdiri membisu di samping mobil mewahnya. "Aku rasa, tidak hanya ada aku di dalam sana, kita akan menemukan pengusaha besar lainnya yang melakukan pesta minum bersama wanita-wanita di sana."

Kakashi masih diam. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya dan berbalik arah masuk ke dalam pintu bar. Penjaga pintu yang mengenalinya langsung membukakan pintu untuknya.

Mata kelam Sasuke langsung menyapu ke seluruh ruangan. Seperti di klub malam lainnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya saja, tempatnya sangatlah luas. Banyak wanita berpakaian minim melintas di depannya untuk menjajakan segelas minuman pada para tamu di sana.

Di tengah ruangan juga terdapat lantai dansa dan dipenuhi oleh para tamu yang bergoyang mengikuti irama musik. Bau alkohol menyebar ke seluruh ruangan hingga menusuk hidungnya. Sasuke tidak berniat mabuk malam ini, ia hanya butuh pelepasan dan sedikit minum. Menikmati hidupnya.

Kakashi tidak masuk ke dalam dan memilih untuk berjaga di luar. Sasuke tidak begitu memedulikannya. Itu bagus untuk mengantisipasi adanya wartawan bersama kamera mereka yang hendak mengambil gambar dirinya dan deretan pengusaha besar di Amerika.

Kemudian, tatapan matanya jatuh pada sebuah bar yang berukuran cukup besar. Kursi di sana sudah terisi penuh. Tapi tidak, ia tidak begitu memedulikannya. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang tertawa pada wanita pirang panjang di depannya.

Rambut indahnya di sanggul acak di atas kepalanya. Menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang beberapa kali sempat menjadi lirikan para pria hidung belang. Dan pakaian minimnya juga tak kalah menggoda.

 _Apa-apaan itu?_

"Sial."

.

.

"Apa kau akan menari bersamaku, Sakura?" Ino bangkit dari kursinya. Memandang Sakura dengan penuh harap.

Sakura tersenyum misterius. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Ino melalui mata hijau cerahnya. "Tidak, Ino. Aku akan tetap di sini."

Ino mengubah wajahnya yang cerah berubah kecewa seketika itu juga. Sakura tersenyum manis pada Ino. Ia sedang malas untuk menggerakan tubuhnya walaupun hanya sekedar menari.

Sakura memandang Ino yang pergi masuk ke lantai dansa dan sengaja berada di ujung barisan agar Sakura bisa melihatnya. Sakura juga akan mengawasi Ino dari sini. Berjaga-jaga kalau ada laki-laki yang mencoba mendekati sahabatnya dan berniat tidak baik padanya.

Ino menikmati musiknya. Wanita itu berulang kali menggerakan badannya dengan santai. Sejauh ini ia tidak terlihat terganggu dengan sepatu tingginya yang hampir mencapai enam _centimeter_.

Sakura menuangkan bir keduanya ke dalam gelas. Ini sudah kali kedua ia memesan birnya. Satu saja tidak cukup untuk melepas masalahnya. _Fotografer brengsek._

Ino semakin masuk ke dalam kerumunan dan jarak pandang Sakura semakin terhalang oleh para pria yang mencoba menari bersama sahabatnya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, ia mendapatkan seorang pria yang tengah menatap lapar padanya. Pria berumur sekitar empat puluh ke atas mencoba melempar tatapan nakalnya yang sayangnya tidak berefek apapun pada dirinya.

"Bodoh," gumam Sakura sinis sembari tersenyum. Ia membuka ikatan sanggul rambutnya dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya menutupi belakang lehernya yang terbuka karena mengikuti lekuk pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sakura sedang menatap pada pria tua itu yang masih mencoba menggodanya dari atas sana sampai ada seorang laki-laki yang mendekatinya dan dengan berani memasukkan tangannya ke dalam paha Sakura dan mencari-cari di dalam sana.

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika menemukan mata abu-abu laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu menjilat bibirnya seperti menikmati kegiatannya tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain.

Tangan Sakura terkepal seiring ia mencoba memberontak dan berusaha untuk tidak teriak, tetap terlihat tenang dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin dan tajam pada laki-laki itu.

"Kau menikmatinya, Sayang?" katanya menggoda.

Sakura mengambil gelas miliknya dan melemparkan isi minumannya ke wajah menjijikan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu mundur beberapa langkah masih dengan gaya senonohnya pada Sakura. Sakura mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dan memukul laki-laki itu tepat di rahang.

"Brengsek! Bajingan tidak tahu sopan santun. Berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu!"

Bunyi saat laki-laki itu terjatuh menciptakan sedikit kegaduhan di ruang bar. Ino keluar dari kerumunan dan melihat Sakura memukul wajah lelaki itu dengan brutal hingga memar.

"Sakura, hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak Ino.

Sakura berdiri dari atas lantai bar. Ia memandang dingin pada lelaki yang kini sedang meringis perih di wajahnya akibat pukulan keras tangan Sakura. Salah satu kaki Sakura yang dilapisi sepatu tinggi menginjak telapak tangan lelaki itu dengan kencang.

"Untuk perbuatanmu. Silakan pergi ke pengacaramu dan tuntut aku, aku tidak akan takut." Sakura berujar sinis sembari memandang lelaki itu dingin. Hancur sudah reputasinya setelah ini. Ia dikenal sebagai model yang jauh dari kata skandal dan perbuatan tercela lainnya.

Masalahnya belum selesai dengan fotografer itu dan kini bertambah rumit saat laki-laki sialan itu melecehkannya.

Sakura mengarahkan kakinya untuk menendang selangkangan lelaki itu hingga ia berteriak kesakitan. Suasana langsung berubah hening dan para tamu fokus menatap pertengkaran mereka. Lelaki itu masih terkapar di lantai bar dengan berteriak kesakitan tanpa ada satu pun yang menolongnya.

Kepala Sakura mendongak, mendapati ada sepasang mata kelam yang memandangnya penuh kagum dari seberang meja sana. Lelaki itu duduk dengan menatapnya.

Tidak ada senyum di wajah tampan itu. Hanya wajah datar yang ia tampilkan. Tapi, tidak dengan tatapan matanya. Itu tidak bisa membohonginya begitu saja.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan pembuluh nadinya bergetar dan aliran darahnya berhenti saat memandang mata kelam itu. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain pergi dari sini dan membiarkan pihak klub yang membereskan semua kekacauannya.

Sakura mengambil tas miliknya dan melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju pintu utama. Ia tidak memandang mata kelam itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum sosoknya mulai menjauh dari klub. Ino mengikuti di belakangnya, berusaha mengejar Sakura yang berjalan lebih cepat di depannya.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Senyum simpul terpetak di wajah dinginnya. Ia melangkah, mendekati lelaki yang masih meringis kesakitan di atas lantai dengan beberapa bartender laki-laki mencoba menolongnya.

"Itu hukumanmu karena mencoba menyentuh wanita cantik seperti dirinya, Tuan. Ini baru pukulan kecil darinya, kau belum merasakannya dariku," ujar Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga lelaki itu. Lelaki itu memandang Sasuke dengan wajah pucat pasi. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum dingin pada lelaki itu dan berlalu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan tanda tanya pada para tamu yang menatap mereka kebingungan.

Ada hubungan apa antara pengusaha sukses terkenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan model cantik Haruno Sakura?

.

.

Sakura melempar tasnya ke atas sofa ruang tamunya dan duduk di sana sembari menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak, Sakura tidak akan menangis. Ia sudah berhenti menangis sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Menangisi seorang laki-laki bodoh yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Berbicara mengenai kehidupannya, Sakura tidaklah hidup sebatang kara. Ia masih memiliki orangtua yang sekarang berada di belahan benua Eropa di sana. Mereka memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah besar yang Sakura belikan untuk menghabiskan masa tua di sana. Sakura sering mengunjunginya. Dalam satu bulan, ia bisa mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya tiga kali atau empat kali, tidak menentu.

Selama Sakura mencukupi kebutuhan mereka dan membelikan mereka apa yang mereka inginkan, itu sudah cukup. Mereka memberikan kasih sayang pada dirinya dan merawatnya sampai ia berusia lima belas tahun dan Sakura memilih untuk hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan kedua orangtuanya.

Pikirannya kembali terlempar ke masa kini. Sakura butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Mungkin ia akan pulang ke rumah orangtuanya untuk sekedar duduk minum teh bersama atau memakan _pancake_ buatan Ibunya dan mengobrol hangat bersama mereka.

Ino memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Sakura sedang kacau. Ia mengalami pelecehan dua kali dalam satu hari. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Ino akan menuntut dua lelaki brengsek itu pada polisi melalui pengacaranya.

"Bisakah kau membatalkan pemotretan untuk siang nanti, Ino? Ini hampir pagi dan aku butuh waktu." Sakura menoleh pada Ino yang mengambilkannya segelas air dingin untuk membantu meringankan aliran napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Ino mengangguk cepat. Ia harus memperhatikan kondisi Sakura yang masih tidak baik.

Sakura menaruh gelas kaca itu ke atas meja. Ia menatap Ino dengan lirih. "Masalahku bukan hanya pada lelaki bodoh itu, kau tahu aku melihat siapa di bar tadi?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata Ino melebar seiring pandangan Sakura yang semakin redup padanya. "Apa!? Kau bercanda, Sakura!"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku masih mengenalnya walau sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya, Ino. Demi Tuhan, bisakah masalahku selesai dalam beberapa jam ke depan, aku tidak kuat." Lirihnya.

Ino menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya mengikuti Sakura yang juga melakukan hal yang sama di depannya.

"Aku pergi dari New York ke Las Vegas hanya untuk menghindarinya. Dan kau juga sangat tahu kalau aku tidak pernah membaca koran atau majalah yang memuat berita tentang dirinya. Bahkan, aku tidak pernah menyalakan televisi lokal jika sedang membicarakan dirinya!" Teriak Sakura frustrasi.

"Sia-sia," Ino bergumam rendah, ia membuka matanya menatap Sakura yang masih duduk bersandar. "Semua usaha kita sia-sia untuk menghindarinya. Kau mungkin bisa menghindarinya dalam waktu yang lama, tapi bagaimanapun juga, kau masih tinggal di bawah langit Amerika yang sama dengannya. Kalian pasti akan bertemu entah dimana itu."

Sakura menghela napas lelah. Ia memandang Ino dengan lirih. "Aku akan mengurusnya. Aku butuh tidur. Bermalamlah di sini, Ino. Kau harus menemaniku."

Ino mengangguk cepat. Ia membereskan gelas milik Sakura dan mencucinya di bak pencuci milik Sakura.

.

.

"Bisa kau selidiki lebih dalam lagi tentang Haruno Sakura untukku?" Sasuke masuk ke dalam kantornya dengan santai saat menemukan Kakashi di dalam sana sedang duduk menunggunya.

Kakashi mengangguk cepat dengan tatapan matanya masih terpaku pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan sebuah senyuman samar.

"Ini benar-benar sebuah kejutan. Aku beranggapan kalau dia pergi ke Inggris atau Jepang atau manapun dan hanya menjalani pemotretan dalam sekali waktu dan kembali ke rumah lamanya di German."

Kakashi berdiri mendekat, ia mendapati perhatian penuh Sasuke padanya. "Kau memintaku untuk berhenti mengikutinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Benar, tapi karena aku tahu kalau dia tinggal di bawah langit yang sama denganku, aku ingin kau menyelidikinya lagi."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Kakashi izin mengundurkan diri dari hadapannya. Pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang akan sosok Haruno Sakura yang lebih mengagumkan dari sekedar fotonya di majalah dan beberapa produk yang ia pamerkan yang menghiasi layar besar sebuah toko.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan ini saatnya untuk mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya. Sasuke sebenarnya melihat apa yang semalam terjadi. Ia juga akan membuat perhitungan pada laki-laki yang mencoba menyentuh dengan berani wanitanya. Dan itu cukup melegakan saat Sakura memukul lelaki itu habis-habisan. Itu menjadi tontonan yang menarik untuknya.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi. Sosok Sakura yang saat ini berbeda dari sosoknya yang berusia lima belas tahun lalu. Memang, warna rambutnya masih tetap sama. Tekstur wajahnya juga tidak begitu berubah. Hanya seiring bertambahnya usia, wanita itu memancarkan kecantikannya yang entah mengapa membuat Sasuke harus menahan kuat-kuat hasratnya saat para lelaki di luar sana mencoba mendekatinya dengan berharap bisa tidur bersamanya.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa sembari membawa koran pagi yang beredar hari ini. Di halaman depan koran itu menampilkan sosok laki-laki yang babak belur tengah duduk dengan wajahnya menghadap kamera. Beberapa muatan berita di sana juga tidak membantunya. Kebanyakan menjatuhkan Sakura sebagai wanita tak baik dan semua itu tersembunyi rapat-rapat di dalam wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ia meraih remote televisi besar di ruangannya. Menyalakan televisi itu dan mendapati berita hangat tentang Haruno Sakura yang ada di sana membuat rahangnya mengeras. Di sana, para wartawan memberitakan kalau Sakura bukanlah seorang model sejati. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang buruk karena mencoba membunuh seseorang di dalam klub malam.

Kakashi melirik Sasuke yang bersandar sembari memandang tajam televisi datar di depannya. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Ia memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan.

"Aku benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan pada pemilik koran ini dan membunuh laki-laki brengsek itu."

Kakashi memandang Sasuke yang berdiri keluar dari ruangannya dengan marah. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegah Sasuke jika sudah seperti ini. Bahkan, dirinya sendiri tidak akan bisa.

.

.

Sakura melempar koran di tangannya dan merobeknya menjadi beberapa bagian. Ia jatuh terduduk di sofanya dan menatap lirih pada koran itu. Jelas sekali kalau sekarang reputasinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Ino menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Sakura tidak ingin memakan sarapannya dan wanita itu memilih untuk banyak minum yang bisa membahayakan kesehatannya.

"Jika kau menyalakan televisi, kau akan menemukan berita kalau seorang Haruno Sakura adalah wanita buruk yang berkedok sebagai model dengan bayaran tertinggi. Bisakah ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi?" Kata Sakura rendah. Ia tentu saja marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri dan laki-laki itu.

Ino mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan menghubungi pengacaranya. Meminta bantuan pengacaranya untuk mengatur sebuah konferensi pers dan mencari alamat dimana laki-laki bernama Ethan itu tinggal.

Pengacara itu menyanggupi dengan cepat. Sakura masih duduk diam di atas sofanya. Wanita itu menatap kosong pada robekan koran yang sudah terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Bunyi ponsel Ino kembali berdering. Pengacaranya sudah berhasil menemukan alamat lelaki itu dan meminta Sakura untuk datang ke sana sebelum lelaki itu kabur dengan membawa berita palsu mengenai kejadian tadi malam.

"Ayo, Sakura," Ino sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Sakura mengangguk lemah, ia beranjak dari sofanya dan membersihkan diri. Ia harus membuat perhitungan pada lelaki itu.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dengan napas memburu. Kakashi dengan mudah menemukan alamatnya dan membuat Sasuke lebih cepat untuk menghabisi lelaki itu baru ia akan berurusan dengan media yang berani memberitakan hal yang tidak baik pada Sakura.

Sasuke mendobrak pintu kayu yang terkunci itu dengan keras. Lelaki itu ada di dalam sedang mengemasi kopernya. Sasuke melangkah mendekat, memberikan seringainya.

"Kau masih ingat apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu sebelumnya?" Sasuke melangkah mendekat hingga membuat lelaki itu mundur ketakutan.

"Bukankah itu benar? Semua laki-laki di Amerika ingin bercinta dengan Haruno Sakura. Aku tidak salah bicara dan wanita itu terlalu kasar. Ia wanita yang buruk!" Lelaki itu berbicara dengan suara lantang dan membuat emosi Sasuke naik. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi kedua tangan Sasuke mendorong lelaki itu hingga ia terjatuh membentur dinding di belakangnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, brengsek!"

Sasuke melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak di wajahnya hingga bekas kebiruannya kemarin yang belum pulih semakin melebar. Lelaki itu meringis perih mendapati serangan tangan terampil Sasuke pada wajahnya.

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti saat ia mengepalkan tinjunya di udara. Ia mendengar adanya orang berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia menoleh melalui bahunya saat sosok Sakura berdiri tepat tak jauh di belakangnya bersama Ino di sampingnya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia menurunkan kepalan tinjunya dan mendorong lelaki itu hingga terjatuh dengan wajah dan tubuhnya yang terluka.

Sakura masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik dan tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah Sakura. Lelaki itu pergi begitu saja dan tanpa sengaja menabrak bahu Sakura cukup kencang.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya dan berlalu pergi diikuti satu mobil lainnya di belakangnya.

Ino memandang Sakura yang tengah kebingungan. Wanita itu masih diam di tempatnya, memandang ke arah jalan kosong tempat di mana mobil mewah Sasuke terparkir.

"Dia membelamu. Dia tidak terima jika wanitanya disentuh laki-laki lain dan juga pemberitaan itu membuatnya marah."

Sakura menoleh tajam pada lelaki yang mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Kondisinya belum sembuh benar tapi Sakura berniat untuk membunuhnya hari ini. Dan Ino dengan siap membantu membuang mayatnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!?" Bentak Sakura. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke sampai sebegitu jauhnya untuk membantu masalahnya. Lelaki itu sangat sibuk, ia tidak akan mengurusi masalah yang bukan menjadi urusannya.

Lelaki itu tidak menanggapi perkataan Sakura sampai tiba pengacara Ino yang datang dan membawa lelaki itu ke kantor polisi bersama Sakura.

Ino mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil wanita itu. Sakura mengambil alih mengemudi saat ini.

"Mungkinkah Uchiha Sasuke melakukan itu untukmu?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

Sakura masih diam dan fokus memperhatikan jalanan di depannya.

Ino tersenyum miring. "Aha, ternyata sepuluh tahun berlalu tidak membuat Uchiha Sasuke berhenti mencintaimu, kurasa." Ino menoleh pada Sakura dan mendapati wajah wanita itu sekeras batu. Tatapan Sakura begitu dingin menatap jalan di depannya.

Ino berhenti berbicara. Ia memilih untuk diam.

.

.

Sakura sudah selesai berurusan dengan kantor polisi dan pers. Mereka sudah mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura dengan rinci. Dan Sakura berharap, semua pemberitaan ini berakhir dengan cepat dan namanya segera bersih kembali.

"Aku akan pergi naik taksi." Ino menahan pintu mobil Sakura saat wanita itu menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Ia membiarkan Ino memanggil taksi menuju apartemennya sendiri dan meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri. Sakura memutar kemudinya melawan jalur menuju apartemennya. Ia masih memiliki satu urusan penting.

Kakashi keluar dari dalam gedung dengan seorang pria muda yang tengah mengangguk patuh padanya. Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir khusus tamu. Menemukan Kakashi yang tengah mengunci tatapan matanya padanya.

Sakura menaiki tangga teras dengan tergesa-gesa. "Apa Uchiha Sasuke ada di ruangannya?"

Kakashi mengangguk cepat. Sakura sedang tidak berpakaian resmi hari ini. Ia memilih memakai celana kain ketat berwarna hitam dan kaos putih bergambar kota New York dan juga cardigan panjang tanpa lengan sebatas pahanya. Ia juga memakai sepatu tinggi berwarna hitam gelap.

Sakura masuk ke dalam dan tidak memedulikan tatapan para pegawai di sana. Kakashi mengikutinya dari belakang dan memberi isyarat pada pegawai lainnya untuk kembali bekerja dan tidak memperhatikan Sakura sebegitu detailnya.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam lift bersama Sakura. Wanita itu terlihat tenang namun sorot matanya tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Lift bergerak semakin tinggi ke atas.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa membangun gedung setinggi ini," kata Sakura datar, tapi kemudian ia memberikan Kakashi senyum tipisnya.

"Ia berusaha keras, Nona."

"Panggil Sakura saja. Tidak usah seformal itu padaku."

Pintu lift terbuka. Kakashi melangkah lebih dulu di depan Sakura dan membimbing wanita itu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar yang tersembunyi di balik pintu kayu mahoni coklat besar.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk bersandar di kursi kerjanya dengan kepalanya miring ke kanan bertumpu pada tangan kanannya. Netra hitamnya menatap langsung pada mata hijau milik Sakura dan bukan pada Kakashi yang selangkah di depannya.

"Kau bisa pergi."

Begitu katanya. Dan Kakashi dengan patuh meninggalkan tempat itu. Sakura sedikit menggeser tubuhnya saat Kakashi melangkah menuju pintu ruangan.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Sasuke melepas tumpuan tangan kanannya. Ia masih memandang Sakura dalam. "Tidak."

Sakura menarik napasnya. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu dan ia terlalu gugup untuk sekedar berdiri di lantai yang sama dengan Sasuke dan kini lelaki itu sedang bersamanya.

Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Mereka adalah sepasang mantan kekasih sekarang.

Sakura menarik napasnya lagi. Ia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya untuk sekedar duduk di sofa besar itu.

"Untuk apa kau kerumah lelaki itu? Maksudku, itu bukan urusanmu." Sakura memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena bisa bersuara dengan begitu tenang dan tidak mengikuti kata hatinya.

Sasuke menarik kepalanya hingga lurus ke depan. Ia masih bersandar pada kursinya. Memandang Sakura dengan pandangan menyeluruh. "Tak bisakah kau untuk duduk sebentar? Aku akan memberitahu Karin untuk membawakan kopi atau teh. Terserah padamu."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku sedang tidak ingin meminum apapun. Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar harus berbicara denganmu."

Sasuke bangun dari kursinya. Memutari meja dengan langkah tenangnya. Ia masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum samarnya saat ia melihat Sakura datang bersama mobil mewahnya ke dalam area gedungnya dan wanita itu kini berdiri di depannya.

"Bukan urusanku katamu?" Sasuke mendengus. "Apapun yang menjadi urusanmu, itu urusanku."

Sakura tak bisa menahan tawa paksanya. "Benarkah?" katanya dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi, "sejak kapan?"

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Sialan.

Sakura mendapati dirinya langsung membeku di tempat. Uchiha Sasuke selalu menemukan cara yang tepat untuk membuat aliran darahnya terhenti detik itu juga.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kau meninggalkanku. Apa itu belum cukup untukmu?" jawab Sakura dingin. Wanita itu diam di tempatnya, memandang dalam mata kelam milik Sasuke di depannya. "Kau menghilang begitu saja. Aku bertanya pada orangtuamu dan mereka mengatakan kalau kau pergi ke Inggris bersama saudara laki-lakimu."

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas dadanya. Ia masih tersenyum dingin. "Kau memutuskan hubungan kita dan menganggap kalau kita sudah selesai. Tidak ada kata-kata lagi setelah itu. Dan kau pergi. Bagus sekali."

Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya.

"Kau tahu, kau mematahkan hati seorang gadis waktu itu, Tuan." Sakura menurunkan kedua tangannya dan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya berhasil membuat Sakura menghela napas gugup.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya tidak lagi datar melainkan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Sakura merasakan perasaannya tidak baik saat ini. Seharusnya ia datang bersama Ino, wanita itu akan membantunya kapanpun dan bagaimanapun.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat melihatmu berjalan memamerkan tubuhmu di hadapan banyak orang?" Sasuke melangkah mendekat. "Laki-laki di sana selalu bilang 'look at her, look at her' mereka menunjukmu dengan tatapan nakal."

Sakura masih diam. Ia tidak mundur sedikitpun meskipun jaraknya dengan Sasuke tidak jauh lagi.

"Aku bekerja sebagai model. Itu resikonya dan aku menikmatinya. Lagipula, aku tidak begitu memedulikan tatapan mereka selama itu tidak menggangguku." Jawab Sakura tenang.

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Tidak mengganggu katamu? Tapi itu menjadi masalah untukku. Aku terganggu. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Itu menjadi urusanmu kalau begitu. Kau sebenarnya sudah tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

Kata-kata Sakura berhasil membuat wajah Sasuke mengeras. Sakura masih tetap berdiri tenang seolah tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka.

"Seharusnya kau tahu mengapa aku meninggalkanmu," kata Sasuke dingin. "Aku membiarkanmu mengejar impianmu untuk menjadi seorang model terkenal. Menjadi seorang selebritis. Jika waktu itu kau masih bersamaku, kau akan meninggalkan impianmu demi aku. Bukankah begitu?"

Sakura membeku di tempatnya.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya. Bersembunyi di sana bersama kepalan tangannya yang mengeras. "Kau sendiri selalu bersamaku di saat keluargaku hancur dengan kasus korupsi dan bangkrutnya usaha kami. Aku sendiri tidak bisa bertahan dengan itu semua. Aku memilih untuk melepasmu dan ikut bersama saudaraku untuk pergi menenangkan diri."

"Apa kau pikir aku tega membunuh impianmu hanya dengan bersama seorang laki-laki menyedihkan seperti diriku?"

Sakura terdiam di tempatnya. Ia mengambil langkah untuk mundur dari tempatnya, namun tangan kanan Sasuke berhasil meraih tangannya.

"Aku sudah kembali. Lebih kaya dari keluargaku sebelumya. Sangat jauh berbeda. Bukankah kita setara sekarang?"

Sakura melepas pegangan tangan Sasuke padanya. Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Dan bagaimana kabarmu dengan puluhan wanita yang selalu berganti menghiasi layar depan sebuah majalah dan koran pagi, Tuan? Mereka menjadi selebritis dadakan saat itu juga." Timpal Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa rendah, meskipun Sakura tahu kondisinya sedang tidak lucu saat ini. "Tidak ada yang seperti dirimu. Percayalah. Sampai detik ini aku masih sangat menginginkanmu."

Dan Sakura merasa tubuhnya mati rasa detik itu juga ketika Sasuke menariknya mendekat dan mencium bibirnya dalam dan keras. Menyalurkan ribuan emosi yang terkandung di dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Sasuke masih bersikeras masuk ke dalam bibir dalamnya. Memaksa Sakura membuka bibirnya sampai ia menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum, saat Sakura membalas ciuman menggebunya.

.

.

Ino masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen Sakura setelah menggunakan kunci cadangan yang Sakura berikan padanya. Dan nihil. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Sakura dimana pun.

Ino menjambak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia melirik sosok laki-laki berambut klimis di belakangnya yang sedang menunggunya dengan sabar di tepi pintu.

"Maafkan aku, Sai. Tapi, Sakura benar-benar tidak ada." Ucap Ino furstrasi.

Mereka memiliki janji untuk makan malam dan Ino lupa untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Sakura. Sai adalah salah satu pengusaha pemilik brand perhiasan terkenal di Amerika. Dan Ino tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Ini untuk Sakura. Ia bisa memperbaiki reputasinya setelah kerjasama mereka terjalin bersama Sai. Sai menghubungi Ino untuk membicarakan tentang mereka yang membutuhkan Sakura menjadi model untuk memamerkan koleksi terbaru mereka.

Ino menghela napasnya. Ia mendapati sebuah koran yang memuat berita tentang Sakura mengenai kesalahpahaman mereka. Nama Sakura sudah bersih saat ini dan lelaki itu kini mendapat hukumannya beserta fotografer mesum yang mencoba memperkosa Sakura saat itu.

Sai mendekati Ino yang duduk di sofa. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut pada Ino yang memandangnya bingung. "Tidak apa, Nona Yamanaka. Kita bisa meminta Sakura pekan nanti. Aku akan membicarakan masalah ini pada anak buahku."

Ino menghela napas lega. Ia memberikan senyum manisnya pada Sai. "Terima kasih. Astaga, kau baik sekali. Tolong panggil aku Ino saja. Kerjasama kita tetap berjalan, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sakura akan menjadi model koleksimu."

Sai mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia masih memandang mata biru cerah Ino yang berputar memandang ruangan dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam nanti tetap berjalan? Tanpa Sakura. Dan hanya ada kau dan aku. Itu bukan ide yang buruk kurasa."

Sai melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat pipi Ino yang memerah karena kata-katanya.

.

.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan. Berdeham saat melihat pemandangan yang sempat melintas di kepalanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Atasannya sedang bersama Sakura menikmati waktu mereka dengan berciuman dan hampir melakukan hal-hal yang diluar batasnya sebelum Kakashi masuk ke dalam.

"Berita yang bagus," Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan sebuah koran baru. Sakura melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke dan bergegas duduk di sofa besar di sudut sana.

"Apa itu?"

Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura yang menunjuk koran itu dengan tatapan matanya. "Pemberitaan mengenai dirimu, Sakura. Mereka sudah membersihkan namamu."

Kedua mata Sakura membulat tak percaya. Ia melompat dari sofa dan melangkah mendekati Kakashi di sana.

"Ini bagus," Sakura bergumam senang. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke lalu pada Kakashi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan membaca koran itu dalam diam. Kakashi segera izin pamit untuk keluar ruangan. Tidak ingin berada di dalam sana lebih lama lagi.

"Jadi …" Sakura beranjak mendekati kursi Sasuke. Wanita itu menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di atas meja kerja Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya. "Apa masalah ini juga menjadi urusanmu? Apa kau yang melakukan ini semua?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia melempar koran itu ke atas mejanya dan mendengus, "Entahlah. Aku hanya memberi mereka sedikit pelajaran dan dampaknya begitu besar."

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Ia bergerak untuk duduk kembali di atas pangkuan Sasuke dan mencium lelaki itu dalam.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, kau tahu itu." Sakura hampir menarik bibirnya menjauh saat Sasuke menahan belakang kepalanya dan tidak membiarkan ia menjauh dari bibirnya. Mereka kembali berpagutan dalam, mencecap rasa manis yang sudah lama hilang bertahun-tahun lamanya. Menyalurkan kerinduan yang telah lama terpendam.

Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka. Menatap Sakura dengan seringai seksinya. " _Well_ , sebaiknya kita lakukan ini di kamar hotelku. Aku tidak menjamin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin dirimu yang tak bisa berjalan?"

Sakura tertawa keras. Ia bergantian duduk di kursi kebesaran milik Sasuke dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Oh, benarkah? Apa kau pikir aku mau? Perlu kau tahu, aku kehilangan keperawananku saat aku masih berumur lima belas tahun oleh laki-laki yang hanya berbeda satu tahun denganku. Sudah lama sekali terjadi. Dan mungkin saja kau tidak akan puas dengan hal itu."

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lebih lama lagi. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Sakura. "Aku akan menghukum mulut pintarmu itu, mari kita selesaikan ini. Aku masih sangat ingin menginginkanmu dan selalu untukmu."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah puas denganmu."

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Membiarkan uluran tangan Sasuke menggantung di udara dan pergi melangkah menuju pintu utama.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Aku akan meninggalkan mobilku disini dan menyuruh Ino untuk membawanya nanti."

Sasuke menghela napasnya saat sosok Sakura sudah keluar dari ruangannya. Ia menggulung jas hitamnya dan pergi keluar menyusul Sakura yang lebih dulu di depannya.

 _Well, cinta lama bersemi kembali sepertinya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Can't fight these feelings for you, now I can't help myself no more._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

End.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

So, kalian pasti udah pernah denger lagunya Maroon 5 di album V mereka dan salah satunya adalah _Feelings_ , right? I really loved this song so much. Sebenernya, artinya emang agak gimana gitu, tapi musiknya bikin saya joget sendiri.

Saya sendiri lagi ngumpulin _mood_ nulis saya buat lanjutin fic lainnya dan buat Oneshoot ini. Kebetulan jamnya lagi gak begitu padat, dan saya memutuskan nulis fic ini. hitung-hitung, saya kembali kef fn gitu. Hehe.

Sesuai permintaan, saya bakalan nulis kelanjutan outside untuk chap terakhir. Tapi, lagi-lagi saya gak janji update cepat ya. Saya lagi sibuk praktek sama beberapa ujian lagi. Dan lagi, _mood_ saya lagi gabagus buat nulis. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi ya, pasti akan diupdate kok. Tunggu aja :')

And once again, maafin kalau ada typo, atau kata-kata yang kurang pas di tulisan. Saya gak sempet ngeceknya lebih dari dua kali. Jadi, anggap saja saya belajar lagi nulis di fic oneshoot ini. okay

Oke, sampai jumpa lagi!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
